


but i swear i thought i dreamed her

by depletive



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, F/M, Underage Drinking, also riarkle are canon forever and ever AND EVER, lucaya - Freeform, mentions of missy bradford, mentions of smackle + zay, my heart n soul, they're seniors in high school but it's still illegal for them to be drinking but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depletive/pseuds/depletive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been playing this game since the seventh grade, back and forth, a never ending cycle of flirtatious vibes between them.</p><p>(or, riley dragged maya to this stupid party, lucas saw his ex, and quick, he needs to kiss maya!)</p><p>{title from hozier's work song}</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i swear i thought i dreamed her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oyprongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyprongs/gifts).



> hi bubs, this fic is for you, i love love love you and i'm very glad that we met on tumblr a few weeks ago, hope you enjoy this because if you don't i'll hurt you with love and maybe a little bit of violence, but mostly love <3

"Riley, I swear on everything holy in this goddamn world, if we don't leave this party in thirty minutes, I will cut the face off of beary the bear bear!" Maya rants, frustrated that her overly sociable friend dragged her to Charlie Gardner’s Halloween party, which Riley described as, “what will be the most amazing wingding since Charlie Gardner’s Christmas shindig,” which of course made Maya give Riley a stern talk about her avoidance of the word party while instead using it’s many synonyms. 

“Maya, Maya, Maya, my dear peaches…,” Riley drawls out, clicking her tongue in fake annoyance, “Sitting at home and watching Netflix is not a good life choice.”

Maya grins at her innocent, very oblivious friend, “And partying is, Riles?” Sometimes Riley’s nice attitude and friendly, endearing exterior could really get the best of her, pushing her farther and farther away from reality, a world that Maya would prefer to stay in, far-far away from Rileytown.

“I forgot we were at a party for a second there,” Riley giggles, turning around when she hears Maya and her friend’s voices: Farkle, Zay, Lucas, and Smackle, “Hey guys!” Riley grabs Maya by the wrist and pulls her towards their friends. 

Maya pulls her wrist out of Riley’s grasp and waltz towards where Lucas is standing, “Hey hee-haw, you know this ain’t the hoedown right?” Maya smirks, she loves teasing Lucas, it’s one of her most favorite things in the whole wide world to do, “You must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. You see, Texas is that way.” Maya throws her thumb over her shoulder, pointing in a random direction.

Lucas laughs and tilts his head back, crossing his arms over his chest, “Ha, Ha. Very funny Maya,” He shoots Maya a cheeky smile which she returns with a goofy grin that makes him beam even wider, “And for the record, if I was going to a hoedown, I'd make you come with me.” 

“Ooooooooooooooh,” Maya shudders, shaking her body with a playful anger that only a certain green-eyed huckleberry named Lucas Friar can bring out of her.

Riley interrupts their conversation by bounding over to the duo and wrapping her arms around them, “Woooohooo!” She giggles, leaning on Maya’s shoulder, “Alcohol is such a great thingamabob to drink. Yay for alcoholic beverages!” She screams in their ears, making Maya and Lucas both wince at her loudness. 

Maya glances at Lucas, shaking her head in disbelief at how much of a lightweight their friend is, “Riles, where’s Farkle?” Maya wonders how Farkle could possibly leave Riley alone with alcohol since he knows exactly how much she can handle which is not much at all.

“Who the fuck is Farkle?” Riley swears, giggling at her own drunkenness, “Who names their kid Farkle?” She really doesn’t understand what she’s saying, let alone thinking. 

Lucas rolls his eyes at Riley’s inebriation, he takes her off Maya’s shoulder and stabilizes her by wrapping his arm around her waist, “Okay, little miss way too drunk to remember your own boyfriend’s name." 

Riley turns around to face Lucas so fast he’s surprised she didn’t get whiplash, “You’re my boyfriend?” She hazily watches as Lucas’ eyes widen in shock and giggles at the expression of his face.

Maya giggles, “Honey, no, Farkle Minkus is your boyfriend,” She shakes her head in disbelief that her best friend forgot her own boyfriend, “Come on, huckleberry, we have to find Farkle before Riley gets even more bonked on alcohol.” 

Maya puts an arm around Riley to help Lucas hold her up. She looks around to see if she can find Farkle and their other friends somewhere. She sees the rest of their group by a fireplace in the corner of the living room, “They’re over there,” She nods her head towards the rest of their group and they make their way to them.

Maya and Lucas drop Riley onto Farkle’s shoulders as he jumps to catch her before she falls on the floor, “Farkle Minkus! You know that you aren’t supposed to take your dumb, idiot eyes off of Riley when there is alcohol around, you doofus!” Maya raises her voice at her genius of a friend, Farkle, and giggles at the freaked out expression on his face after she’s done yelling at him. 

Farkle rubs Riley’s shoulders while she leans on him and nervously glances at Maya and loudly whispers, “She snuck off like usual. It was not my fault!” He chuckles as Riley groans about how alcohol is the worst and she swears that she will never drink it again, EVER. 

“Fine, you’re off the hook, Minkus.” Maya eyes Farkle warily, her gaze makes Farkle want to pee his pants, so he looks away, “This time.” Maya adds with a evil glint in her eyes as she chuckles. 

“Okay, shortstack.” Lucas steps in before Maya ends up killing their friend, “Let’s go get some drinks, what do you say?” Lucas asks, gazing down at the beautiful blonde staring back at him. 

“Hopefully we can hold our drinks better than honey over there.” Maya points back at Riley as Lucas and her walk away to find beverages. 

Lucas grabs Maya’s hand and intertwines hers with his, when Maya gapes at him confusedly, he explains, “You’re so short, I wouldn’t want you to get lost in the crowd,” A playful glint in his eyes when he hears Maya giggle, "What’s so funny?” 

Maya smiles, “You,” She spots the kitchen through the crowds of either already drunk or almost drunk teenagers in the room and tugs Lucas in the direction of it, “Kitchen, Friar.” 

Lucas lets go of Maya’s hand and opens up the fridge, pulling out two beers and handing one to her and leans against the wall after closing the fridge, “So, we haven’t had a real conversation for awhile, huh?” 

Maya nods in agreement, “I’ve been busy, and from what I’ve heard, so have you, huckleberry.” There’s been rumors going around their school that Lucas was hooking up with all the girls in their senior class, and Maya wasn’t necessarily happy about the gossip. 

Lucas cocks his eyebrow upwards in confusion, “What do you mean?” Sometimes Maya Hart could be very confusing, but to him, she’s always worth the mystery. 

Maya interrupts his thoughts, “I heard that you’ve been getting around lately with the woman folk.” Maya’s tone is laced with jealousy that Lucas mistakes with interest. 

Lucas rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what Maya’s talking about, “Missy,” He continues when he sees a confused look appear on Maya’s face, “After we broke up, she told everyone that we slept together and that I cheated on her with, well, every female in our grade.”

Maya takes a sip of her beer and wonders, “And is it true?” She really hopes it isn’t. She hopes both of the rumors aren’t. She doesn’t want to think about Lucas sleeping with anyone, whatsoever. 

“Of course not. I never slept with Missy and for the record, I’ve slept with absolutely nobody.” Lucas says, truth lacing in his voice which automatically makes Maya believe him, after all, he is a well known fortune cookie. 

Maya’s eyes go wide with a mix of surprise and happiness, “You’re still a virgin?” She doesn’t understand how someone with Lucas’ sweet personality and insanely charming good looks could still have their virginity intact. 

“Yep,” Lucas nods and takes a drink of his beer, taking note of the surprise in Maya’s eyes, “What about you?” Sensing her confusion, he proceeds, “I mean, are you a virgin?”

To Lucas’ astonishment Maya bobs her head up and down, “You are? Seriously?” Lucas gives a small smile as Maya giggles.

“Yeah, I am. Of course I’ve made out with cute guys once in a while, but no one special enough has even shown up for me to even think about giving them something so important.” Maya responds, ever since she was little she has thought that her virginity was important, something true and beautiful to her. 

Lucas takes a drink of his beer and throws it away after realizing it was empty, “Yeah, I know what you mean, shortstack.” He gives Maya a meaningful smile that she returns, they hold eye contact, something so pure and ravishing in their gazes that makes Maya’s knees weak like jello.

Lucas breaks off their gaze as he bursts into a sweat from the intensity of their eye contact, all of the sudden he notices the devil in the living room who looks like she’s about to walk into the kitchen who also happens to be his ex girlfriend, Missy. “Maya!” He sharply turns towards the shorter blonde, “Missy’s here! The spawn of Satan is here, walking towards us!” Lucas sprawls nervously, “Quick! Do something!”

Maya gulps nervously, stepping closer to Lucas she lifts her dainty hands and places them on each side of his face, he lovingly gazes back at her, stepping on her tip toes, she crashes his lips with hers. Everything else is thrown out of the window, no one else in the world matters, and it’s just them. As Lucas’ tongue brushes against Maya’s lips begging for attention, she lets out a small moan that drives him crazy, crazy for more. Eventually and very regretfully they have to split apart for air, they split with a pop of their lips. 

“Woah,” Lucas mutters with the same lovestruck gaze that he sees looking back at him. 

“Huckleberry, oh huckleberry, why have we never done that before?” Maya ponders, wishing that Lucas and her would’ve kissed many times before, wishing that she hadn’t stepped back one night three years ago at a ski lodge somewhere in upstate New York. 

“Maybe because a certain blonde beauty would always put her best friend before herself.” Lucas playfully teases Maya, knowing that she’s aware of exactly what he’s talking about. 

Maya beams from ear to ear with a twinkle in her eye, stepping forward once more, she pulls Lucas close to her using the collar of his shirt, “Can I tell you a secret, Lucas?” She glances up at him, tilting her head.

Lucas wraps his arms around Maya’s waist, he murmurs, “Always, Maya.” 

Maya gulps, knowing what she’s about to do will likely change everything, maybe even for the better, but also, maybe this would go all wrong and ruin everything, “I’m in love with you, Lucas,” She nervously maintains eye contact with him, “And I have loved you for so long.”

Lucas grins, removing a hand from Maya’s waist he uses it to tilt her chin up, giving her a quick peck on the lips, “I’ve been in love with you for a while now too, Maya Hart.” 

Maya lets out a soft giggle and taking notice of something, she says, “You know, Missy never came in here.” 

Lucas smirks, “Who knew that Missy, the devil, Bradford would be a huge blessing in disguise.” 

Maya bites her lip, “Enough of that, Friar. Now kiss me.”

“Will do, shortstack"

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody, please leave me a comment and a kudos if you read this! i worked very hard on it and some proof of appreciation would mean very much to lil ol' me.


End file.
